Pourquoi toi ?
by sterek-addict
Summary: UA. Claudia Stilinski est morte et sa famille ne s'en remet pas. Un soir, alors que le policier pleure, son fils de treize ans le rejoint et tout bascule. Ch1 : POV Stiles ; Ch2 : POV Noah. (WARNING : L'inceste est le sujet principal de cette histoire. Il n'y est ni promu ni dénigré. La trame du récit est un drame pas une comédie. Pas de mention de viol l'inceste est consenti.)
1. Pourquoi toi ? (POV Stiles)

**Salut à tous les cochons et les cochonnes du fandom Teen-Wolf !**

Merci à **Anne Aunyme** et **oOSourWolfOo** pour m'avoir inspiré mon premier OS publié ici. Alors le truc, c'est que c'est hyper malsain, mais j'avais tellement besoin de l'écrire. C'est comme un fantasme qui se réalise. Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, c'est un Stilincest alors si ça vous dégoûte, changer de route ! Vous voilà prévenu. Pour tous les autres qui sont encore là, bonne découverte.

Youhou, je fais de la tectonique dans mon string à bretelles. Ouais, j'suis totalement dévasté du ciboulot.

 **PS : Merci à mon Ours sauvage pour la correction des fautes et le fait que tu ne me juges pas malgré que je sois complètement ravagée du cerveau. Bisous d'amour.**

* * *

 **POV Stiles : Pourquoi toi ?  
**

La première fois où j'ai senti que quelque chose d'anormal se passait en moi, j'avais douze ans. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. Il était là, dans le canapé, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, complètement soul, une bouteille de whisky dans la main. Il comatait à moitié et il paraissait si malheureux. Maman était morte il y avait peu de temps, et lui, il ne s'en remettait pas. Il avait regardé des vidéos de nous quand on était tous les trois en vacances, souriants et joyeux. Même si à présent il avait les yeux fermés, je pouvais voir qu'il avait pleuré et j'étais retourné de le voir dans cet état. Pourtant, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son corps à moitié nu, je... j'ai ressenti un pic d'excitation dans mon cœur. J'ai eu envie de lui grimper dessus pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et lui faire des bisous dans le cou.

Mais j'ai eu peur et je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis contenté de ramasser ses affaires de travail, de les plier pour les mettre sur la table basse. Je lui ai retiré doucement la bouteille qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts épais et je l'ai rangée dans la cuisine. Ensuite, j'ai mis une couverture sur lui alors qu'il était encore assis et commençait à ronfler son alcool, et j'ai éteint le magnétoscope ainsi que la télé. J'avais le cœur serré quand je suis sorti du salon en ne laissant qu'une lumière d'ambiance allumée. Quand je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit, j'ai un peu sangloté. Papa n'allait pas mieux. Plus les mois passaient, plus il cherchait à oublier le manque de maman et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais comme absent dans toute cette histoire, alors que je souffrais tout le temps aussi. J'avais perdu ma mère, je ne voulais pas perdre mon père, me retrouver orphelin, perdu.

Les jours passèrent, et je voyais chaque soir mon père dépérir dans sa soulographie. Quand il me parlait, il était agressif et sinon, la plupart du temps, il m'ignorait. J'avais mal, tellement mal que les choses deviennent aussi sombres à la maison, aussi glauques. Mon père avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, mais il refusait l'aide de tout le monde, même la mienne. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que ça s'améliore tout seul. De toute façon, ça devenait de pire en pire et moi j'avais besoin que ça change. J'ai commencé à me demander comment je pourrais faire pour que mon père retrouve le sourire. Rien ne me venait, sauf cette image de lui sur la banquette, son corps à moitié dénudé qui souffrait du manque de caresse, de solitude.

Il s'est passé au moins un an avant que je tente de venir vers lui. Il était devenu tellement difficile de l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'énerve, que j'avais pris mes distances et le regardais souffrir de loin. Mais ce soir du mois de mai, quand je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre, mon estomac s'est noué et mon corps tout entier s'est chamboulé de tristesse. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là à ne rien faire pour réconforter cet homme qui se détruisait dans le manque de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée. Je me suis levé, et le cœur en vrac, je suis allé dans la chambre de mon flic de père.

Pris par ses sanglots désespérés, il ne m'entendit pas venir vers lui et c'est seulement quand je suis rentré dans son lit pour me blottir contre lui qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il n'était plus seul dans le noir de sa chambre. Il y a d'abord eu ce silence, tellement étouffant. Mon palpitant était complètement anarchique. Et quand je me suis collé à lui, il m'a enlacé et il a pleuré sans plus se retenir. Il me pressait contre son torse et je subissais ses hoquets de malheur sans rien dire. Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai pleuré aussi, mais je sais juste que je le touchais et que cela me faisait tellement bizarre. J'étais peiné et en même temps, il y avait ce sentiment d'excitation, cette frénésie étrange qui me faisait trembler contre les muscles de mon papa.

Il me serra si fort contre lui, et je pouvais sentir son haleine lourde de whisky. Plutôt que de me faire peur, cela éveilla cette chaleur dans mon ventre, mon sexe devint tout dur et je ne savais plus comment faire pour calmer mon sang qui paraissait bouillir à l'intérieur de mes veines. J'avais tellement chaud et je posai mes doigts indécis sur le visage humide de cet homme qui acceptait enfin le réconfort de ma présence. Timidement, j'ai commencé à me relever pour lui faire des bisous dans le cou, sur sa mâchoire mal rasée, sur le bout du nez. Mon père laissait couler ses larmes et il voulait bien de mon affection. Cela faisait si longtemps.

J'étais fébrile, je voulais tellement qu'il ne soit plus triste. Alors j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et il s'est figé. Mon cœur battait ma folie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir en dépassant cet interdit. Même s'il ne bougeait plus, j'ai continué de baiser sa bouche qui sentait les relents d'alcool bon marché. Il a enfin entrouvert ses lèvres, comme dans un réflexe d'amour et j'ai glissé ma langue inexpérimentée dans l'antre humide qui s'offrait à moi. J'ai titillé sa langue, j'ai cherché son contact et il a commencé à jouer avec moi, à se laisser cajoler. Puis il a pris le contrôle de l'échange. Il s'est mis sur moi et ma littéralement bouffé les lèvres. Sa respiration était puissante et son corps se tendait dans l'envie. J'étais subjugué par sa fougue, tellement bien, je bandais si fort que quand je sentis sa grosse bite toute dure contre la mienne, je faillis jouir. Pourtant, tout s'arrêta là. Mon père se recula immédiatement et il se mit assit dans le lit, pris par de nouveaux sanglots.

_ Sors de mon lit Stiles, m'a-t-il dit d'une voix menaçante.

_ Papa, je... je veux te réconforter, ai-je répondu.

_ Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-il avant de sangloter. Merde... mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique, je deviens fou ! Dire que j'étais prêt à baiser mon propre gosse... mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Claudia, pleura-t-il.

Il se passa une main sur le front et malgré le sombre qu'il y avait partout, je pouvais entrevoir sa silhouette accablée.

_ Papa, t'es pas fou, c'est moi qui veux.

_ Sors de ce putain de lit Stiles, laisse-moi tranquille ! cracha-t-il.

_ Non, je veux rester avec toi, je veux t'embrasser.

Il se leva d'un coup, appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. Les yeux rougis, il me foudroya du regard et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'avais peur et lorsqu'il vint vers moi à grandes enjambées, je me rétractai sur moi-même. Il saisit mon bras et me tira violemment jusqu'à me soulever du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fort. J'ai crié, j'ai tenté de me débattre parce que je voulais rester là, mais il était sourd à mes mots. Il m'a fait tombé hors de ses draps et il m'a ensuite trainé jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce pour me virer comme un mal propre avant de fermer la porte en la claquant. Je l'entendis pleurer de nouveau et j'étais tellement mal, tellement humilié, que je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

Je me suis recroquevillé sur le sol et j'ai pleuré dans le noir du couloir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, tout tournait dans ma tête. J'avais mal, mais j'ignorais où, c'était comme si rien ne se passait dans ma chair, mais que mon âme était à vif. Je me suis endormi là, sans trop savoir comment et au petit matin, mon père m'a découvert en position fœtale devant sa porte. Il m'a réveillé doucement et il m'a porté dans ses bras comme pour s'excuser de sa violence de la veille. Il paraissait plus mal encore et sa gueule de bois ne l'aidait pas.

Je me suis blotti contre lui et je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait, mais je me laissais faire, je n'étais bien que dans ses bras. Il me déposa dans mon lit et se pencha au-dessus de moi, son regard gris troublé d'incertitude. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche. Quand il tenta de se relever, je m'accrochai à son cou.

_ Stiles, dit-il. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la tendresse.

_ Reste avec moi, ne pars pas, je t'en prie... reste avec moi papa.

J'étais désespéré et je chuchotai ces mots comme s'il allait m'abandonner pour ne jamais revenir. Il soupira, mal à l'aise, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_ Hier...

_ C'est moi qui voulais. T'as besoin d'amour, tellement besoin. Moi je veux tout t'offrir, j'ai envie que tu sois heureux avec moi Papa. Je veux te donner ce dont tu as besoin.

_ Pas comme ça Stiles, ça ne marche pas ainsi.

_ Pourquoi pas ? J'ai envie Papa, je sais que je peux te guérir, je sais que je peux te donner du plaisir à être vivant, comme avant.

_ Non. Tu es mon fils, pas... pas ma femme. J'ai pas pris soin de toi ces derniers temps, je t'ai laissé tout seul et je regrette. À cause de ça, tu t'es mis des bêtises dans la tête. Mais on ne peut pas faire ce que tu veux, c'est pas bien. Tu comprends ?

_ C'est pas des bêtises. Je veux vivre ça avec toi.

_ Stiles.

Il soupira gravement et se releva, indécis. De mon côté, je recommençais à pleurer.

_ Je vais appeler l'école, tu n'iras pas aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre ma journée et on va sortir ensemble, d'accord ? Ça te dit d'aller dans un parc d'attractions ?

Il n'arrivait plus à me regarder en face et mes larmes ne cessaient de brûler mes joues.

_ Non, je ne veux pas sortir. Je veux être avec toi, dans tes bras. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

Je rougis et reniflai en disant ces mots et me redressai pour ramener mes genoux contre mon torse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette idée m'obsédait, mais je ne pensais qu'aux baisers que mon père m'avait donnés la veille, son corps chaud contre le mien. C'était la seule chose que je voulais vraiment et surtout pas aller dans un parc d'attractions pourri avec plein de gens autour de nous. Je vis mon père déglutir et son malaise s'amplifier devant mon insistance.

_ Pourquoi tu t'entêtes Stiles ? Tu crois que je serrais mieux si on fait ce que tu veux, alors que je serais encore plus coupable. T'as treize ans, et moi je suis ton père, un flic qui plus est.

_, Mais hier, t'étais tout dur contre moi et tu le voulais.

_ Hier j'ai perdu la raison, j'avais bu, je ne savais plus. Ta tendresse et ton odeur ressemblaient tellement à... mais quand j'ai senti ton excitation, je...

Il s'arrêta d'expliquer et se frotta les yeux, le front, la bouche. Je le regardai se perdre dans son incertitude et je le trouvai tellement beau. Il ne s'était pas habillé et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama quadrillé de bleu. Je voyais ses muscles, ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux. Et sa bouille tellement triste. Quand je me levai, il se recula d'un pas et j'eus peur qu'il ne me laisse plus jamais l'approcher.

_ Papa, dis-je d'une voix blessée.

Il m'interrompit dans mon élan.

_ Ça suffit Stiles, j'ai dit non.

Et il sortit de la pièce dans un mouvement désordonné de fuite. J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il se refusait à moi. Il avait besoin de mon amour, il avait besoin de plaisir, il avait besoin d'apaisement. À quoi je servais si je ne pouvais rien lui donner ? J'ai pleuré pendant au moins une heure et je suis ensuite descendu déjeuner après m'être douché et habillé. Mon père m'avait tout préparé et quand j'eus fini, je le retrouvai dans le salon où il avait mis en route un film Marvel. Nous avons regardé la télévision toute la journée. Même si nous n'étions que tous les deux, il faisait en sorte que je ne le touche pas, que je ne me colle pas à lui, que je ne puisse pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

C'est ainsi qu'a commencé cette drôle de relation entre nous, un peu froide. Il chercha à redevenir un père plus sérieux, qui s'occupait de moi et me préparait mes repas, s'inquiétait de mes résultats scolaires, de ma relation avec mes amis. Pourtant, il ne me touchait plus, ne m'embrassait plus, ne me prenait plus dans ses bras. J'en étais malade. J'avais beau essayer, toutes mes tentatives se soldaient par une distance supplémentaire et je ne parvins même plus à apercevoir son corps dévêtu. Plus je pensais et fantasmais sur lui, plus il me repoussait. Parfois, j'avais envie de mourir, mais la plupart du temps, je pleurais en secret après m'être soulagé en pensant à son corps, à ces mains.

Deux années passèrent ainsi, mais rien ne changea pour moi si ce n'est que j'étais entré au lycée. Je tentais de penser à d'autres choses pour oublier le vide d'affection qui me pesait. Je passais tout mon temps libre avec Scott et cela me faisait du bien. Je lui racontais que j'étais amoureux de Lydia parce qu'elle me plaisait alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était une manière de mettre la tête dans le sable pour ne pas voir ce qui me faisait peur. J'étais fou et ma douleur était insupportable, c'était un mal difficile à expliquer ou même à comprendre.

J'aurais pu vouloir changer, essayer d'aller vers d'autres pensées ou des expériences nouvelles. Mais ni Lydia, ni Scott, ni Danny, ni Isaac, ni même Jackson, en fait personne de mon âge ne m'attirait comme m'attirait mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à vouloir quelqu'un d'autre et je revivais sans cesse en songe, le moment où sa langue avait été dans ma bouche, cet instant où ses mains s'étaient plaquées sur mon visage, ces brèves minutes où ses hanches avaient vibré entre mes cuisses, où sa bite s'était frottée sur mon ventre. Ça n'avait duré que cinq minutes, mais ça avait été suffisant pour me voler ma raison. Je n'espérais que ça, rien que ça.

Et puis un soir, j'entendis des gémissements dans la chambre de mon père. J'étais censé dormir depuis trois heures, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je me levai et allai poser mon oreille contre la porte de son jardin secret. L'homme qui m'élevait était en train de se masturber et... et c'est mon nom qu'il dit quand il jouit, enfin. Bouleversé, je retournai m'allonger. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu. J'étais tellement content que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser de joie et en même temps, je lui en voulais terriblement. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas me chercher, pourquoi mettait-il autant de distance, pourquoi me laissait-il pleurer son absence, s'il avait envie de moi comme j'avais envie de lui ?

Pendant plusieurs jours je me suis posé ces questions et à la fin de la semaine, je me suis donné le courage d'agir. C'était le seul dimanche du mois où mon désormais shérif de père était en congé, et lorsque l'horloge afficha onze heures du matin, je décidai d'aller le réveiller. Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre, il ronflait doucement. Je l'observai faire l'étoile de mer, un drap négligemment posé sur son entrejambe, comme s'il avait voulu ne cacher que cette partie de son corps que je désirais pourtant de tous mes vœux. Je le trouvais si beau, ma respiration en était coupée. J'adorais voir ses poils sombres parsemer sa peau blanche. Je voulais sentir l'odeur de sa transpiration, et mon palpitant s'égarait dans l'anticipation.

Je m'approchai en tremblotant de son lit, et je tirais le drap qui le recouvrait à moitié. Je pris le temps, m'arrêtant quand il soupirait ou bougeait imperceptiblement. J'étais complètement groggy par mes désirs, soufflé par mon audace et lorsque je vis sa queue mole apparaître au-dessus de deux belles rondeurs velues, je rentrai dans une apnée presque pieuse. La bite de mon père était magnifique. Son prépuce recouvrait tendrement son gland dont seul le sommet était à découvert. Elle paraissait pouvoir doubler de volume et mon excitation prit une ampleur jamais atteinte avant.

J'humectai mes lèvres et tentait de reprendre ma respiration alors que je commençai à m'impatienter de pouvoir la toucher. Mon père grogna dans son sommeil et je me figeai tout en continuant de lorgner sa bite. J'enroulai timidement mes doigts autour de sa chair tiède et je fut surpris par la taille de son membre alors qui n'était qu'au repos. Je me calmai en reprenant mon souffle doucement et je décidai de me pencher pour goûter au fruit défendu. Je gobai son sexe mou, me délectai de son goût étrangement agréable, inspirai l'odeur d'intimité qui résidait là. J'avais tellement envie de plus et pourtant, je prenais tout mon temps.

La bite de mon père commença à prendre de l'ampleur alors que je la suçotai délicatement et je tirai sur sa peau pour que son gland se libère et m'offre toute sa saveur. Je léchai avidement le liquide lubrifiant qui s'écoula paresseusement de sa fente, tout en caressant ses couilles de ma main libre. J'étais tellement excité et pourtant, je frissonnais de peur. Je jetai de furtifs coups d'œil en direction du visage de mon père qui demeurait serein, preuve qu'il dormait encore. Pourtant il réagissait à mes caresses et commençait à gémir rêveusement. Sa queue devint bientôt raide et sa taille s'avéra impressionnante. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je le suce plus profondément, encore et encore et quand mon père éjacula dans ma bouche en même temps qu'il se réveillait sous la déflagration de plaisir, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je bus tout son sperme et quand je relevai la tête, mon père me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre.

_ Dégage, dit-il.

J'étais figé dans la peur et je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est tout juste si je compris le sens du mot qu'il m'avait jeté à la figure comme une insulte. Son regard paraissait me lancer des éclairs et sa bouche se tordait dans le dégoût. Il s'éloigna vivement de moi et s'empara du drap que j'avais pris grand soin de retirer, pour se couvrir avec.

_ Pars Stiles, ce... ce que tu as fait, c'est dégueulasse... dégage !

Je suis parti en courant pour retrouver ma chambre sans me souvenir de comment j'y étais arrivé. Je me suis enterré sous mes draps, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Tous les mots s'emmêlaient entre eux dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à regretter d'avoir goûté le sperme de mon père, d'avoir sa saveur douce amère sur ma langue. Pourtant, j'étais mal. Il m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un repoussoir, et une douleur sourde flinguait mon cœur pour le faire saigner une blessure invisible.

J'ignore combien de temps il s'est passé avant que je n'entende un autre bruit dans ma chambre que celui de mes reniflements. Je sais juste que Scott a tenté de m'appeler et que je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses appels. J'avais la tête dans mes couvertures et je ne faisais que pleurer, dormir, me réveiller, pleurer et dormir. Pourtant, mon père est venu, au bout de plusieurs heures. Quand il s'est mis assis sur mon lit, j'ai sursauté et je suis sorti de mes draps pour pouvoir le voir. Il paraissait avoir versé des larmes et quand ses iris gris percutèrent les miens, je sentis quelque chose qui se brisait entre nous. Mon cœur s'émietta dans l'instant.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sa voix était troublée et son haleine sentait l'alcool.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait de moi un coupable ? demanda-t-il sans oser me toucher.

_ T'as envie de moi, je t'ai entendu dire mon nom quand tu te masturbes la nuit. Moi, ça n'a pas changé, depuis plus de trois ans je te veux aussi, je te veux tellement papa.

Et je commençai à sangloter de nouveau alors que l'homme à côté de moi soupirait de malaise. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir tant de larmes à verser et pourtant, après presque une journée à chialer, l'eau s'écoulait encore de mes yeux. Je me mis assis et regardai mon géniteur se perdre dans les labyrinthes de ses interdits. Il me contempla sévèrement avant de se lever et me tendre sa main.

_ Lève-toi.

Sa voix était plate, sans émotion. Ses orbes d'orage me fixaient sans laisser filtrer l'indice d'une pensée réciproque. J'étais complètement paumé, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tout disparaissait autour de moi. J'hésitais, j'avais peur, je me sentais m'ébouler dans l'impossible. Il répéta son ordre et, pris de panique, je m'exécutai. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et il m'aida à m'extirper de mon lit. Contrairement à lui, je ne m'étais pas habillé et je portais mon caleçon de pyjama. Il m'obligea à le suivre et nous sortîmes de ma chambre. Il me conduisit dans le couloir et je me laissai faire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfermés dans sa chambre. Je ne comprenais plus rien, ma tête tournait tant tout mon corps s'affolait dans l'absence d'explications.

_ Retire ton sous-vêtement, dit-il doucement.

Je le regardai enlever sa chemise et mon cerveau planta dans l'hébétude. Il posa le linge sur le vieux fauteuil à côté de l'armoire et commença à dégrafer son pantalon. Quand il remarqua que je le contemplais, il me jeta un regard d'encouragement avant de regarder le seul linge que je portais.

_ Tu ne veux plus ? osa-t-il.

Ma seule réponse fut un hochement de tête de bas en haut et je fis glisser mon caleçon immédiatement, délivrant mon sexe qui était déjà raide. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire et quand je vis mon père nu devant moi, si grand, si fort, si virile, j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir d'excitation.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je n'ai plus d'autres choix. Tu m'as transformé en coupable en me volant mes rêves, autant que je le sois en faisant enfin ce que tu souhaites. J'ai bu toute la bouteille de whisky, j'ai pleuré, mais ça n'efface pas ce que je ressens. Je te veux aussi et j'ai beau essayer de le planquer, ça marche pas. Tu m'as complètement retourné l'esprit Stiles. Je comprends pas ce qui nous arrive, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Si je continue de te traiter comme si t'étais pas normal, tu vas dériver, faire n'importe quoi et je peux pas l'accepter. Je t'aime trop pour te voir partir en vrille. Alors nous voilà devant ce choix et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me battre contre toi.

Il marcha nu jusqu'à son lit, me contourna et s'assit sur le rebord de son matelas. Il m'observa avec une expression que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. J'étais complètement sonné et en même temps j'avais l'impression qu'un rêve se réalisait. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais ressentir. Est-ce que j'avais fait du chantage à mon père pour avoir le droit à sa queue, pour qu'il me dépucèle enfin ? Il s'allongea et attendit que je me décide à le rejoindre. J'y allai timidement et lorsque je me pressai contre son corps chaud, j'entendis son soupir soulagé. Il m'enlaça tout de suite et je caressai son ventre avant de toucher de nouveau sa bite qui commençait à gonfler.

Nous nous regardâmes et je sentis qu'il désirait que je l'embrasse. Je ne réfléchis plus et lui grimpai dessus avant de plaquer violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes pour retrouver la sensation de sa langue qui vint titiller la mienne. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Deux ans, j'avais attendu deux ans pour avoir le droit de retrouver cette sensation. Il me caressa le dos et j'adorai la sensation de sa bite qui frottait contre la mienne. Nous gémîmes notre plaisir ensemble et j'en voulais encore plus, toujours plus.

Mon père se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de moi, entre mes cuisses et j'avais la sensation de planer dans un songe magnifique. Il était tellement prévenant et fougueux à la fois. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour cesser de résister à ses pulsions, et alors qu'il s'abandonnait à nos désirs, notre évidence s'imposait à lui comme à moi. Tout ce qu'il me donnait n'était que plaisir, tendresse mêlée d'ardeur, rêves et frissons déposés en caresse sur mon corps trop jeune pour supporter cette intensité encore longtemps.

_ Papa, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Je soupirai au creux de son oreille et il calma son mouvement de bassin qui permettait à nos sexes de se masturber l'un contre l'autre. Il baisa de nouveau ma bouche et l'abandonna pour s'occuper de mon cou, de mes pectoraux, de mon nombril. Il lécha ma bite, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus et il souleva mes fesses. Il me regarda avec une interrogation dans le regard et fiévreux, je souhaitais simplement tout ce qu'il voulait m'offrir. J'acquiesçai avant de sentir sa langue sur ma rondelle. C'était bizarre et en même temps si excitant. J'en pouvais plus et quand je sentis qu'il salivait pour me lubrifier je n'attendais qu'une chose.

Il prit le temps de bien me préparer. Il enfonça d'abord son index dans mon corps et la sensation de pénétration fut désagréable avant de devenir acceptable puis plaisante. Il suivit la même démarche à chaque fois qu'il rajoutait un doigt et au bout du troisième, il estima que j'étais prêt. Je me laissai complètement porter par son expérience, et j'avais la sensation que même s'il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas faire mal. Ma confiance était totale. Quand il cracha dans sa main pour enduire son sexe de salive, mon impatience était à son comble. Et il vint, il écarta mes jambes pour poser son gland sur mon anus et je me crispai. Il se pencha sur moi, baisa ma bouche et chuchota.

_ Tout doux, il faut que tu pousses si tu veux que je rentre sans te faire mal, d'accord ?

_ Oui.

Je soupirai timidement.

_ Tu veux toujours ?

_ Oui, viens s'il te plait, viens dans moi.

Avec son conseil, il fallut moins d'une minute avant que la grosse bite de mon père soit entièrement en mon corps. J'avais mal, je suais de partout, ma tête tournait, je ne savais plus mon propre nom. Il me branla en même temps que j'essayai de m'habituer à sa présence envahissante. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'écartelait pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner, mais je refusai d'écouter toutes les alarmes qui se déclenchaient dans mes membres fébriles. Je voulais que mon père me domine, je voulais qu'il me dépucèle, je voulais qu'il éjacule dans mes tripes.

Quand il commença à bouger, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir, mais il n'en fut rien. Il était doux et au bout d'un moment, tout s'apaisa pour se transformer en un désir monstrueusement dévorant. C'est moi qui bougeai à présent, cherchant à ce que mon compagnon d'infortune me pilonne. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Il vint de plus en plus fort en moi et je criais mon acceptation avec un plaisir que je découvris avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais certains de ses coups de reins déclenchaient des courants électriques dans tout mon corps, comme s'il avait touché un point plus sensible que les autres, un point magique.

_ Papa, oui, oh mon dieu.

_ Non, Noah, je suis Noah.

Sa voix était rauque quand il me dit ça et je crus un instant que j'allais me dissoudre dans le plaisir.

_ Noah, tu me fais tellement de bien. Je viens, oui !

Et j'éjaculai si fort entre nos deux corps que j'eus l'impression de disparaître. Mon père me rejoignit presque aussitôt et son dernier coup de boutoir fut un délice alors que je revins sur terre les larmes aux yeux. Nous restâmes enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, essoufflés, incapables de penser. Lorsque nous nous détachâmes, j'avais l'impression que je perdais la meilleure partie de moi. J'eus envie de pleurer, mais je me retins alors que Noah m'embrassait avec une douceur terriblement envoutante.

_ Je le savais que t'étais le meilleur.

Je chuchotai ses mots comme mon plus beau secret.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

_ J'en sais rien, certainement des amants maudits. Mais même si c'est interdit, je veux continuer. C'était tellement bon, je veux apprendre à te faire jouir encore plus fort. Dit oui Noah, je t'en supplie.

Mon père me regarda avec intensité. Dans ses orbes grises, l'espoir combattait la culpabilité et la passion. Il soupira et m'obligea à me blottir contre son torse, ce que je fis.

_ C'est d'accord.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé quand il dit ses mots qui déclenchèrent ma joie.

Voilà comment mon père a fini par céder à mes avances. Voilà comment il m'a dépucelé et comment s'est amorcé notre relation d'amants. Voilà comment j'ai appris à aimer un homme, le contenter, lui donner envie d'aimer la vie et d'affronter le quotidien avec le sourire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-six ans et nous ne faisons plus l'amour ensemble depuis cinq ans. Noah s'est remarié l'an dernier avec Nathalie Martin et moi je suis avec Derek Hale, un homme blessé de passé, qui a besoin de caresses et de tendresse pour guérir. Mais parfois, quand mon père et moi nous retrouvons seul à seul, nous échangeons quelques baisers interdits saupoudrés de caresses indécentes.

 **FIN**


	2. Pourquoi toi ? (POV Noah)

**Salut! La folle dingue est de retour !**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cette histoire, alors j'ai écrit le POV du shérif. C'est plus sombre que celui de Stiles.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire et tous ceux qui ont osé la lire sans crainte de bruler en enfer ! Moah aha aha.

 _Après une interlude musical, la suite :_

* * *

 **POV Noah : Pourquoi toi ?**

J'avais trente-sept ans quand ma femme est morte d'une dégénérescence mentale qui lui fit perdre jusqu'à la plus élémentaire des autonomies. Tout était parfait avant que cette tragédie ne vienne plomber le bonheur de notre famille. J'avais une femme dont j'étais amoureux depuis le lycée, un fils intelligent qui faisait ma fierté, et une carrière de flic qui prenait son essor. Quand le diagnostic est tombé, j'ai eu la sensation que mon monde était pulvérisé.

Claudia a dépéri si vite et il fallait que je sois partout. Entre l'hôpital, l'école, le boulot et l'organisation du quotidien, je me suis retrouvé submergé, anéanti par les efforts que cette épreuve me demandait de faire. Et c'est sans parler du marasme moral que je tentais de camoufler sans réellement y parvenir. Je faisais comme s'il y avait encore de l'espoir, je me mentais à moi-même et à notre fils qui subissait tout ça sans se plaindre. Il ne tenta même pas de faire entendre sa souffrance de petit garçon dont la mère était en train d'agoniser lentement.

Sa maman ne le reconnaissait plus, elle devenait irascible et lui disait des insanités qui ne pouvaient que blesser un gamin aimant et attentionné. Et moi, j'étais tellement dépassé par les événements que je ne pris même pas la peine de guérir la blessure d'amour qui était en train de se creuser dans le cœur de mon enfant. Hyperactif, il était déjà perturbé par son propre syndrome, et venait désormais se greffer dessus le désaveu d'une mère qui sombrait dans la démence.

Quand Claudia est morte, un vide énorme s'est incrusté au fond de mon âme et si je pleurais, c'était mon inavouable soulagement. Au cours des mois qui l'ont vu se consumer dans la maladie, tout était devenu si pesant à porter, que lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, je me sentis libéré. Quel sentiment terrible, quelle abominable culpabilité ça me faisait vivre alors qu'il s'agissait de la mort de la femme que j'avais tant aimé. J'en étais venu à attendre impatiemment sa disparition et une fois qu'elle eut lieu, j'avais la sensation d'être devenu un monstre.

J'ai fait une grave dépression, mais j'étais incapable de le reconnaitre. Mon fils avait douze ans, il était suffisamment grand pour se prendre en charge sur plein de plans, mais j'oubliai qu'il souffrait autant que moi sinon plus. Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder en face. J'avais souhaité que ma tendre épouse passe l'arme à gauche, j'avais appelé sa mort de tous mes vœux, et je me détruisais parce que j'avais été exaucé. Je souhaitais tout oublié et passait tout mon temps au travail pour me vider la tête de mes problèmes personnels. Je n'avais plus envie de rentrer chez moi et faire face à notre gamin désœuvré, pénétrer dans cette maison dans laquelle le rire vivant de Claudia ne résonnerait plus jamais.

La seule manière que j'ai trouvé de supporter tout ça, c'est de conduire tout mon intérêt sur l'absence que proposait le Whisky. Je ne sais pas combien de litres j'ai bu à cette époque maudite, mais ma descente n'avait d'égal que l'étendue de mon mal et j'ingurgitais des quantités inadmissibles d'alcool. Je buvais même au travail, parfumant mes cafés d'une ivresse qui me faisait croire que le quotidien était supportable. C'est une période assez floue de ma vie. J'ignorais ce que devenait mon fils, non pas que je ne pensais pas à lui, mais je l'éloignais de moi parce qu'il me montrait malgré lui à quel point j'étais devenu minable.

Il faisait le ménage, la lessive et préparait ses repas. La seule chose que j'assumais encore, c'était les commissions, il fallait bien que je recharge ma réserve de whisky. Je me sens vraiment honteux quand je repense à cette période et tout ce qui en a découlé. Combien de fois Stiles m'a bordé parce que j'étais tellement rogné que je ne pouvais même pas monter dans ma chambre. Combien de fois s'est-il retrouvé à devoir tout gérer alors que j'aurais dû être présent pour lui. Au lieu de cela, je devenais un fardeau de plus pour ses jeunes épaules et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en plaignit même pas. Il a même réussi à avoir de bons résultats scolaires en dépit de tout ce qu'il devait assumer par ailleurs.

Pourquoi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un fils aussi compréhensif alors que je ne méritais pas l'amour qu'il me portait ? J'étais devenu infecte avec lui dès qu'il tentait de s'adresser à moi et je l'accusais d'être responsable de mes malheurs. J'étais aveuglé par ma peine et mon dégoût de moi-même, je voulais qu'il me déteste parce que j'étais impuissant à le protéger. Je ne savais pas l'élever, j'étais un pauvre type qui se prenait pour un bon flic, mais en réalité, j'étais simplement un mec paumé.

Ça a duré plus d'un an, une année d'expériences brouillées, embrumées d'ivresse malsaine où seul mon job me donnait la sensation de ne pas être qu'un parasite. Mais tout a changé une nuit et c'est mon adolescent de treize ans qui m'a ramené à la réalité. J'ignore comment tout ça a pu se produire, je sais seulement que ça été un choc d'une violence catastrophique. C'est pourtant en me prodiguant son affection qu'il déclencha tout ça.

C'était un soir du mois de mai où mon chef m'avait obligé à prendre un jour de congé parce qu'il me sentait plus nerveux que d'habitude. Au lieu de passer la soirée avec mon gamin que je délaissais honteusement, je préférai boire tout mon soûl et je suis monté pleurer dans ma chambre, comme le minable que j'étais devenu depuis que ma femme était morte. Je me déshabillai en reniflant ma désolation. Je laissai trainer mes frusques là où elles tombaient et fermai la lumière en me cognant à la porte comme un ivrogne mal embouché. Je crois avoir dû ramper jusqu'à mon lit tant j'étais démis d'ivresse et je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me retrouver enrouler dans mes draps.

Je me lamentai comme un bébé qui ne comprenait rien à la vie. J'étais si pitoyable que je ne savais même plus pourquoi je chouinais. J'imagine mal à quel point je devais être navrant, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de me plaindre, pleurant sur mon sort comme un égoïste que j'étais devenu parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée d'avoir espéré la mort de ma femme. Pourtant, elle ne se ressemblait même plus à la fin, elle était devenue une espèce d'enveloppe creuse qui m'évoquait notre amour, mais elle, elle était déjà décédée.

Et quand je fis ce constat dans le brouillard de ma soulographie, je sentis le poids d'un corps qui entrait dans mon lit. Je su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Stiles, et je restai glacé dans ma honte. Pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi venait-il dans ma chambre alors que j'étais une loque méprisable ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à mes malheurs alors que j'avais ignoré les siens tout ce temps ? Mon fils voulait me réconforter alors que je n'avais même pas fait ça pour lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

Quand il se blottit contre moi, je repartis en sanglots. J'avais tellement honte et en même temps, je me sentais soulagé comme jamais par sa présence. Comment j'avais pu oublier que je n'étais pas seul ? Je l'étreignis tout fort contre moi, je voulais tant me faire pardonner pour mes manquements et j'avais l'impression que rien ne permettrait de me racheter. Je sentis sa fébrilité et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de le consoler. Ses larmes s'épandirent dans les poils de mon torse et plus je tentais de calmer mes propres lamentations, plus je pleurais de sentir sa présence réconfortante.

Il me caressa, se montra si doux, si tendre, si généreux de son affectif que j'avais brimé tout ce temps. Mon fils ne me jugeait pas, il tentait seulement d'apaiser ma douleur et nous nous enlacions comme cela n'était jamais arrivé avant cette nuit. Je perdis la notion du temps, seul comptait la chaleur de Stiles contre la mienne, ses doigts qui flattaient ma peau, ses paumes qui rassuraient mon corps et lui faisaient savoir qu'il était bon d'être vivant. Depuis combien de temps personne ne m'avait touché ? Depuis combien de temps je m'étais coupé de tout contact tranquillisant ?

Quand il changea de position pour se placer au-dessus de moi, je me laissai faire. J'avais besoin qu'il continue de me donner sa tendresse et dans le noir de ma chambre, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que ses caresses. Sa bouche se posa alors dans le creux de mon cou et de plaisants frissons me parcoururent alors que je continuai de pleurer. Puis il baisa mon front, comme si c'était moi qui étais l'enfant qu'il fallait rassurer, et je me contentai de vivre ses attentions. Il m'embrassa les joues, les tempes, la mâchoire. Il but mes larmes et il était si doux de me laisser cajoler ainsi. Sa propre mère n'avait jamais été aussi câline avec moi et c'était bon, tellement bon de pouvoir m'épancher en ne pensant plus à rien d'autres qu'à cet apaisement.

Et c'est là qu'il baisa ma bouche. Un éclair d'interdiction figea mon corps dans la seconde en même temps qu'un désir dévorant naquit dans mon bas ventre. Stiles insista et ses lèvres humides bougèrent contre les miennes. J'avais la tête qui tournait, je perdais complètement l'esprit. De stupeur, j'ouvris ma bouche et je sentis sa langue la pénétrer pour venir me caresser. Ce contact était si délicat, si timide que je ne réfléchis plus et commençai à participer à cet échange interdit. L'inexpérience et la maladresse de mon fils était magnifique et je voulais qu'il continue de faire naître toute cette puissance dans mon corps, d'y stimuler ce plaisir ahurissant.

Je perdis totalement pied, Stiles faisait vivre en moi quelque chose que j'avais oublié et je désirais ardemment retrouver cet abandon. Je pris le dessus, dominé par une excitation terrifiante, une envie que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant qu'il ne l'éveille. Je le voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu personne avant et tout, tout me plaisait dans ses réactions. Il était tellement réceptif à ma folie, il gémissait de bienêtre et son odeur de printemps m'envoûta. Il répondit à tous mes gestes, et alors que je baisais sa bouche comme un désespéré, j'écartai ses cuisses pour qu'il m'enserre avec ses jambes. Il fit tout ce que j'attendais, tout ce que je souhaitais sans même oser le penser. Mais quand mon sexe bandé se frotta contre le sien, le plaisir qui en résultat fut comme une étincelle de conscience qui me rejeta brutalement sur la terre ferme.

C'était Stiles qui était sous moi, c'était mon fils de treize ans que je dominais sexuellement. Mon cœur se planta, et je me retrouvai à suffoquer dans l'interdiction. Qu'est-ce que je m'étais apprêté à faire ? Je ne parvins même pas à accepter la réponse que mon esprit m'imposa. Tout le soulagement que j'avais ressenti à me laisser dériver sous les caresses d'un être d'une douceur inouïe s'évanouit instantanément, pour être remplacé par un mépris écrasant. Je me reculai, me séparai de lui, insensible à ses gémissements de frustration, et m'assis alors que ma gorge se noyait de nouveau de larmes. J'étais vraiment un pauvre minable.

_ Vas t'en, sors de ma chambre.

Je murmurai ces mots de façon menaçante, comme si tout était de sa faute alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était si jeune.

_ Non, je veux dormir avec toi papa, je veux que tu reviennes sur moi.

Il hoqueta, se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je frissonnai, je ne devais pas trouver ce contact plaisant, non, c'était inadmissible.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir, un aliéné ! J'ai failli baiser mon propre gamin… mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Claudia, mon amour, aide-moi !

Je criai la face levée vers le plafond et je me recroquevillai ensuite dans la douleur de mes larmes. Il fallait que j'éloigne Stiles de ma folie, je ne devais pas avoir envie de lui, c'était immoral, c'était insupportable, c'était catastrophique. Pourquoi je bandais encore au souvenir de son corps sous le mien ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avais jamais fait cet effet ? Pourquoi même sa propre mère n'était pas parvenue à réveiller ma libido avec une si grande efficacité ? Je me sentais humilié par mes propres désirs, en dessous de tout et le noir qui résidait dans les lieux était la seule chose qui me protégeait encore de l'envie de disparaître.

_ Papa, c'est pas ta faute. Papa s'il te plait…

La voix de mon fils se brisa, il n'acceptait pas ma réaction, il ne voulait pas que je le repousse, il le vivait comme si je lui infligeais une blessure.

_ Sors de mon lit, tout de suite ! Laisse-moi !

_ Non. Je veux rester avec toi, je veux dormir contre ta peau et continuer à t'embrasser.

Stiles fut si calme quand il prononça ces paroles fragiles, qu'il savait inutiles. Puis, ses pleures devinrent audibles. De mon côté, je me sentais partir dans une colère noire, seule rempart à cette envie de tout laisser tomber pour succomber aux charmes de mon adolescent. Je me levai d'un bond et c'était comme si j'avais totalement dessoulé. Je me dirigeai aveuglément jusqu'à l'interrupteur et imposait une lumière incisive de réalité, sur nos instants torturés.

Mon estomac se noua à la vision de mon gamin à demi dénudé dans mon lit, de ses grands yeux larmoyants, de son minois agressé de tristesses. Il était juste magnifique. Non ! Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse attendrir. Et ma colère monta d'un cran au point où je fulminai à présent. J'avançai vers lui rageusement et quand je constatai qu'il tentait de s'enfouir dans mes draps, je me senti bouillir de rage. Je le saisi par le poignet et le soulevai d'un coup sec pour l'extirper de mon lit. Il tenta de résister et cria son refus avec toute sa rébellion, et je cru que j'allais lui briser le bras tant l'horripilation guidait désormais mes gestes. Je le soumis à ma puissance de mâle adulte et le fit tombé par terre pour le trainer ensuite furieusement sur le parquet. Je le jetai alors hors de ma chambre, aveuglé par mon aigreur.

Et je m'affaissai contre la porte, détruit par ma propre réaction. Je pleurai, je hurlai, je ne savais plus. Mon corps n'était qu'une plaie béante, mon âme saignait mes regrets et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus savoir respirer l'espoir. Je regrettais d'avoir agi ainsi avec Stiles, de lui avoir fait mal. Je regrettais d'avoir dû en arriver là pour pouvoir résister à ses caresses. Je regrettais d'en faire un accusé quand j'étais seul coupable. Mais je ne pouvais pas renier le plaisir qui me hantait encore à l'idée de cette bouche contre la mienne, de ces mains sur ma peau, de ces frissons qui me transportaient avec une telle fièvre. C'était terrible, mais je ne pouvais pas bafouer cette pureté, c'était devenu plus fort que tout, plus fort que la raison. La plus belle lueur d'espoir dans mon enfer annoncé m'était interdite.

J'ai pleuré jusqu'au petit matin. Anéanti, j'étais anéanti. Quand je me levai, mon corps n'était plus qu'une douleur stagnante et j'eus du mal à m'étirer pour tenter d'en reprendre le contrôle de mes membres tétanisés. J'étais tellement fatigué et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Stiles me hantait et quand son nom s'imposa dans mes pensées, mon entrejambe réagit immédiatement au souvenir de toute ce nouveau qui accompagnait désormais son sens dans mon esprit. L'écho d'un sanglot éreinté se bloqua dans ma gorge. Mon fils m'avait complétement anéanti d'amour et j'avais mal, tellement mal de devoir me refuser à lui. Pour notre propre bien.

Morose, j'ouvris la porte en déglutissant. Mon malaise pris en ampleur quand je vis que mon jeune avait dormis devant l'entrée de ma chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé, comme un animal de compagnie qui même malmené reste toujours fidèle. Mon cœur se serra de honte et d'angoisse. Comment guérir ça, comment ? J'étais largué, dépassé, mis au rebus avant même de commencer à chercher une solution. Tout se défilait devant moi et j'avais seulement peur de respirer encore. Je me penchai, l'envie de m'effondrer à ses côtés titillant toutes mes faiblesses. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, je n'avais plus le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort après m'être si peu intéressé au devenir de mon gamin. Putain, j'étais un moins que rien. J'avais laissé ça advenir pour pouvoir pleurer sur ma détresse.

J'inspirai et m'accroupis pour toucher le bras de Stiles qui était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il gémit de tristesse alors même qu'il dormait encore. Je me penchai plus bas pour murmurer doucement à son oreille et lui caresser la joue. Il eut une expression troublée mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Je baisais alors son front avec tendresse et décidai de le prendre dans mes bras. Cette fois-ci il s'éveilla et me contempla comme si le soleil se levait sur ses espérances. C'était bouleversant. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsque je me levai pour le soulever et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou avec une affection débordante. Pourquoi mon sexe gonflait-il alors qu'il me touchait, respirait contre mon oreille, laissait sa bouche trainée sur ma mâchoire ?

Je marchai pour oublier mes sensations et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte mal fermée d'un coup de pied désinvolte et posai délicatement mon fils dans son lit. Il resta cramponné à moi, m'obligea à m'assoir sur le matelas, à me pencher au-dessus de lui. Je regardai ses yeux tristes, son nez irrité, ses lèvres charnues et il fallut que je détourne le regard, il le fallait. Pour ne pas retomber dans l'erreur, pour redevenir un père, même si ça me faisait peur et que ça me coûtait. Je ne voulais pas apparaître sévère, mais je ne devais pas non plus lui donner la sensation qu'il pouvait retenter sa chance pour me faire flancher. Il me fallut éteindre tant de maux pour être fort que j'avais l'impression de sortir de mon enveloppe. C'était tellement difficile de le sentir insister pour que je lui cède.

_ Stiles…

Je soufflai ce mot comme s'il était un supplice que je souhaitais étreindre de toute mon âme.

_ Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie reste avec moi papa, reste.

Sa voix était si fluette, désemparée. Il vibrait de malheur et je le sentais sur le point de sombrer. J'ignorais comment le rassurer sans satisfaire l'interdit et mon cœur battait mes dilemmes pour torturer mes veines d'existence.

_ Hier…

J'essayai de parler mais Stiles me coupa immédiatement la parole.

_ C'est moi qui voulais. Laisse-moi t'aimer papa, t'as tellement besoin d'amour. Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir, que ça. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux, comme avant. Laisse-moi t'aimer, pleura-t-il.

_ Pas comme ça Stiles, c'est pas la solution.

_ Pourquoi? J'ai envie de toi Papa, je sais que je peux te guérir, te redonner le plaisir de vivre, je le sais.

Il y avait du caprice dans son regard et autant de conviction. L'ampleur de sa foi me faisait peur et me paralysait d'empathie. Pourquoi je me refusais à lui ? Il avait peut-être raison, sûrement ? Non, j'étais son père, j'étais un homme de loi, je devais rester à ma place.

_ Tu es mon fils Stiles, pas ma femme. J'ai été indigne ces derniers temps, je t'ai laissé tout seul et c'est nul. Je suis un connard de flic veuf qui a oublié de prendre soin de son gamin. A cause de ça, tu t'es mis des bêtises dans le crâne. On peut pas faire ce que tu veux, tu comprends ?

_ C'est pas des bêtises, je veux te donner de l'amour, c'est tout ce que j'veux.

Il commença à pleurer silencieusement et je me séparai de lui pour ne plus devoir le contempler s'éroder de tristesse. J'étais paumé, un pauvre type paumé devant un ado amoureux de lui. Stiles était amoureux de son père, mon fils était en amour pour moi, il... Je devais penser à autre chose. Je fis quelques pas et revint vers lui tout en restant debout.

_ T'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui et j'irais pas travailler. On va passer du temps ensemble, comme un père et un fils. On peut aller où tu veux, même un parc d'attractions, si ça te dis.

_ Non, j'veux pas sortir. J'veux rester dans tes bras toute la journée, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, c'est ce que j'veux papa.

Il dit ça en reniflant et je me sentis rougir de gêne, trahit par un espoir vain. Pourquoi mon cœur battait plus fort ? Pourquoi je désirais que les envies de Stiles deviennent des vérités ? Quand-est-ce que nous avions sombré dans la folie, lui comme moi ? Je soupirai et tentai de retrouver un semblant d'éthique.

_ Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas comprendre Stiles, pourquoi… Tu crois que je serais mieux si on fait ce que tu veux, alors que je serais encore plus coupable. T'as treize ans, et moi je suis ton père, un flic qui plus est.

_ Hier tu me voulais, hier tu bandais toute contre moi, hier c'était possible.

_ J'ai perdu la raison, j'étais alcoolisé, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Ta tendresse, ton odeur, ça ressemblait à… puis j'ai senti ton érection et…

Je me perdis en vaines explications. Mon fils me déstabilisait à un tel point que je ne savais plus parler. J'étais mal à l'aise de me sentir excité par son désir explicite d'être mon amant. Je ne parvenais pas à accepter l'idée alors que mon corps réclamait son exaucement. C'était fou, complètement dingue, comme dans ces films où des familles bizarres se détruisent dans des comportements de dégénérés. J'étais en train de me transformer en ce gars que j'aurais pu coffrer dans le cadre de mon boulot.

Stiles se leva et le voir bouger vers moi me fit un effet que je n'admis pas. Il portait un caleçon et moi un pantalon de pyjama. Pourquoi fallait-il que je trouve son corps adolescent attirant ? Pourquoi quand il marcha lentement pour venir me rejoindre, je sentis ce pic d'adrénaline me paralyser dans l'espoir qu'il me touche comme il l'avait fait la veille ? Pourquoi quand je voyais sa bouille, je ne le trouvais plus craquant mais bandant ? Je reculai d'un pas pour ne pas être plus tenté par les désirs malsains qu'il instillait en moi.

_ Papa, soupira-t-il.

Il se montra blessé, et je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir de le rendre malheureux. Pourtant, il y avait cette part de conscience qui s'agitait dans mon esprit malade et me demandait d'être fort, de ne pas succomber, de redevenir un homme respectable.

_ Stiles, non. J'ai dit non. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'expirai douloureusement et reculai de nouveau d'un pas. Je dus regarder ailleurs pour ne pas constater les larmes dans les yeux de mon fils. Il fallait que je parte, que je m'enfuis, que je m'extraie de cette pièce. Savoir mon adolescent si désireux de partager le sexe avec moi me retournait le cerveau. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je sortis sans un regard en arrière, mon cœur en miettes, mon esprit tétanisé dans l'impossible.

A partir de ce jour-là, je ne bus plus une goutte d'alcool. Ce qui s'était produit entre mon fils et moi avait était un véritable électrochoc. Je repris les rênes de ma vie, de mon foyer, soumis au devoir d'être présent pour assainir nos existences et redonner de la stabilité à mon adolescent que j'avais laissé partir à la dérive. Parfois c'était tellement difficile que j'étais tenté de passer au magasin pour m'acheter une bouteille, mais à chaque fois que ça arrivait, la peur d'être suffisamment désinhibé pour aller chercher mon adolescent dans sa chambre me coupait toute envie de récidive.

J'avais beau faire comme si de rien n'était, je savais pertinemment que Stiles continuait d'espérer que quelque chose se produise entre nous. Ma seule réaction était de m'éloigner le plus possible du moindre contact ambigu, de tuer la plus petite tentative d'échange affectif intempestif. Car au fond de moi, ce qu'il avait éveillé ne s'était pas éteint, loin de là. Dès que j'avais envie de sexe, c'était lui que je voyais apparaître dans mes pensées. Je ne parvenais plus à envisager quelqu'un d'autre. Les femmes me laissaient de marbre et quand j'étais seul, j'avais beau regardé des films pornos pour me changer les idées, rien n'y faisait. C'était mon fils que je désirais par dessus tout et c'était tellement injuste de ressentir un tel marasme intérieur.

Je profitai du fait que la police était pourvue d'une cellule psychologique pour faire une thérapie. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler de ce qui c'était passé avec mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que cela avait fait germé en moi, la lutte permanente que j'étais obligé de mener contre mes désirs pour demeurer un homme scrupuleux. Je vidais mon sac au sujet de la mort de Claudia, de mon souhait de voir son calvaire et le mien cesser, mais pour ce qui était du reste, j'étais une tombe.

Les années passèrent et cela ne changea rien au trouble que mon fils m'inspirait, bien au contraire. Combien de fois j'ai dû esquiver ses contacts ? Combien de fois j'ai fuis ces avances alors que je crevais d'envie de lui dire oui ? Combien de fois je me suis branlé en pensant à nous, pour mieux pleurer ensuite ? J'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu, d'être dans un engrenage infernal, une chute permanente que je camouflais derrière la nécessité de garder la tête haute, de préparer l'avenir de mon gamin plutôt que de songer au mien.

Dans les faits, je m'étais ressaisi, j'étais redevenu un père respectable. Aux yeux de tous, je faisais le nécessaire pour que mon garçon grandisse dans de bonnes conditions. Mais en réalité, j'étais un désaxé qui espérait l'invraisemblable. Je faisais le maximum pour assurer le bienêtre matériel de notre famille, mais je m'éloignais de tout ce qui était capable de faire fléchir ma volonté de demeurer digne. Autant dire que je m'enfermais dans le travail pour ne pas penser et que lorsque j'étais à la maison, je choisissais n'importe quel prétexte pour n'être plus qu'un éducateur sérieux et distant. Je souhaitais naïvement que si l'esprit de Claudia veillait sur nous, elle ne verrait que mes efforts pour redevenir un parent acceptable.

Au travail, mon acharnement était sans borne et je fus élu shérif quand Stiles eut quatorze ans. Quand ma nomination officielle arriva, mon garnement se montra fier de moi qu'il me prépara un repas de fête. J'étais engoncé, incapable de me détendre alors qu'il se voulait respectueux et intentionné. Quand il me prit dans ses bras pour me féliciter, je me raidi de malaise. Le simple contact de sa chaleur était une torture, j'avais si peur de cette excitation qui bouleversait mon corps. Je m'insensibilisai et ne répondit pas à sa simple accolade, incapable de jouer le jeu. Il se blessa mais ne dit rien.

Il fallut une année supplémentaire avant que Stiles ne tente de me toucher de nouveau, car j'avais tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas possible. Je savais qu'il souffrait de cette situation, mais je ne pouvais pas admettre. La seule chose qu'il nous proposait était impensable, et même si j'en crevais de mon côté, je n'avais pas le droit de lui céder. En souvenir de l'amour que j'avais pour sa mère, parce que ça ne se faisait pas, c'était immoral. J'avais mérité le calvaire qui résultait de cette année débile où j'étais devenu un fantôme abêti par une ivresse aveugle. Mais mon fils dans tout ça, qu'avait-il fait pour subir les tourments que je lui imposais?

Et puis, un matin, tout bascula. L'ambiance sobre et réglée que j'avais instauré depuis deux ans fut pulvérisée par mon inattention, ma fatigue. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas pris de jours de congé, mais mes collègues m'y contraignirent pour éviter mon surmenage. Je me suis endormi tard la veille et tant j'étais éreinté, je ne me réveillai pas de moi-même. Non, ce fut Stiles qui vint dans ma chambre pour me sortir de la torpeur d'une façon que je n'avais jamais envisagée. J'étais tellement loin de m'imaginer que devant mon refus obstiné, le désespoir de mon gamin le conduirait à faire une telle chose.

Il m'a sucé pendant que je dormais. Il s'est glissé dans mon lit, s'est mis entre mes cuisses et m'a sorti du sommeil en me faisant jouir dans l'inconscience. Le pire, c'est que toutes les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi étaient devenues un rêve érotique dans lequel je le contemplai me contenter. Quand mon orgasme foudroya ma léthargie pour me ramener à la crudité de la réalité, je vis sa bouche gober toute ma semence et la disgrâce me paralysa dans l'horreur. Ce n'était pas un songe, non, Stiles venait bel et bien de tout transgresser, profitant de mon incapacité à le repousser pour prendre contre mon gré, ce que je lui refusais depuis tout ce temps.

J'étais horrifié, je ne parvenais plus à penser. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour de moi et je voyais ses yeux de biches me contempler sans questionnements. C'était comme s'il venait de me voler la dernière parcelle d'honneur qu'il me restait et lorsqu'il déglutit mon sperme avec un plaisir débridé, j'eus le sentiment de m'effondrer dans le néant. Ma seule réaction fut de me couvrir, de m'éloigner, de le foudroyer du regard pour exprimer la révulsion que son acte déloyal m'inspirait.

_ Vas-t-en.

J'ignore où j'allai chercher l'énergie de parler si calmement alors que mon fils me destinait une expression d'affolement. Je le vis se tétaniser de mon réflexe de rejet et m'épouvantai de ce qu'il avait osé. Je me sentis sale, je ne parvins plus à saisir ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais cette impression d'être subitement devenu une raclure innommable et Stiles me renvoyait cette image tellement dégradante de mon immoralité, entretenue secrètement durant tant de temps.

_ Dégage Stiles, ce... ce que tu as fait, c'est d'une traitrise dégueulasse... tire-toi !

Il me fallut crier et l'adolescent qui me regardait parut se ranimer instantanément pour s'enfuir. Après son départ précipité, je restai un moment prostré dans mon lit, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. J'étais une espèce de coquille vide de substance, un corps désincarné, un déchet qui avait cru pouvoir se recycler. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça avait bel et bien eu lieu et je ressassais le moment de ma jouissance comme s'il était le plus avilissant de mes aveux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut pour trouver la force de me lever, de sortir de mon lit, de prendre une douche, de m'habiller. J'avais l'impression de me laisser engloutir par un mal invisible. Tout se rejouait en boucle dans mon esprit et rien n'était en mesure d'atténuer mon besoin d'oubli si ce n'est cet appel vicieux de la bouteille. Je ne réfléchis plus et sortis de chez moi pour aller à l'épicerie du coin acheter le seul élixir qui me permettrait de rendre toute cette situation supportable. J'étais un piètre humain, un minable qui n'avait réussi qu'à pervertir son gamin à force d'abandon et le retour de manivelle était plus lamentable encore. Je me détestais d'avoir pris un tel plaisir à me faire réveiller ainsi, c'était intolérable d'espérer mon fils à ce point.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, mon premier geste fut d'ouvrir la bouteille de whisky et de m'anesthésier le gosier avec plusieurs lampées avides. Je n'avais pas encore fermé la porte que j'avais déjà bu près d'un tiers du volume total. Pathétique, j'étais pathétique. Après avoir clos la porte de mon domicile, je finis le reste de la bouteille sur le canapé, totalement navré d'en être arrivé là. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules et je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais juste foutu. Je ne voulais plus me battre, je n'en avais plus la force. Je transformais chaque instant passé avec mon fils en glace, quand il ne désirait que mes sourires et ma chaleur humaine. Et tout ça pour convenir à une morale que j'avais tant de fois bafouée en pensées.

Quelles que soient mes décisions, elles faisaient du tord à mon gamin. C'était lui ma seule raison d'être, de me lever chaque matin, d'affronter le quotidien. Pourquoi je le faisais souffrir en lui renvoyant une image de lui monstrueuse, alors que j'espérais honteusement ce qu'il voulait me donner ? Tout était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas été si débile à la mort de sa mère, nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là. Pourquoi je lui résistais par réflexe, quand tout mon corps me réclamait de céder ? Je n'en pouvais plus d'être ce type qui faisais semblant d'être droit dans ses bottes alors que la nuit il se branlait en pensant au corps de son adolescent. Putain, quelle invivable hypocrisie.

J'étais au pied du mur, une décision devait être prise, aujourd'hui. Stiles allait se détruire dans mon refus et soit je l'éloignais de moi et transformait tout en drame, soit je succombais à ses attentes. Ce que j'avais mis en place ces deux dernières années pour nous protéger ne suffiraient plus pour guérir ce qui venait de se passer. La réponse s'imposa dans ma pochardise. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de mon fils, c'était impossible, inimaginable. L'abandonner c'était nous laisser mourir chacun de notre côté. Il était le seul égoïsme que je m'accordais pour avoir la force de tolérer ce que j'étais devenu sans Claudia. Je devais donc mépriser toutes mes convictions et donner libre court à cette passion que mon fils voulait concrétiser.

Même alcoolisé, ce constat entrainait en moi un refus borné alors que je savais pertinemment que je mourrais d'envie de balayer toutes ces considérations. Je ne réfléchis plus, j'en avait assez, tout me gonflait. Je me levai et allai à l'étage. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre de mon fils et j'inspirai mes peurs pour les dissoudre, les faire disparaître derrière mon assurance d'homme qui s'apprêtait à anéantir ses dernières croyances sur lui-même. Je n'étais pas fort, je n'étais pas un héro admirable, je n'étais pas un homme honorable et incorruptible, je n'étais pas ce shérif que j'interprétais chaque jour pour rassurer les gens. J'étais l'envie de Stiles, et c'est la seule chose que je pouvais encore être sans devenir un menteur fini.

J'entrai dans la pièce et constatai que mon garçon s'était enterré sous ses couvertures. Je soupirai d'appréhension et m'assis sur le bord de son lit. Il sursauta et émergea de dessous ses draps, terrifié. Je lui destinai un regard que j'espérai apaisant, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre. Je sentis qu'il commençait à trembler et je n'étais pas loin d'être moi-même dans cet état.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as transformé en coupable ?

C'est les premiers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche et je me maudis intérieurement de l'accuser. J'étais venu pour me soumettre à ses souhaits et je jouais encore au père. Quel piètre tableau je faisais. Je le vis comprendre autre chose dans mon attitude et il dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ T'as envie de moi, je t'ai entendu dire mon nom quand tu te masturbes la nuit. Moi, ça n'a pas changé, depuis plus de trois ans je te veux aussi, je te veux tellement papa.

Il sanglota et je soupirai de malaise. Mon but était qu'il arrête de se détruire et je ne parvenais pas à lui inspirer autre chose que de la honte. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il exprimait était l'authentique véracité de son cœur. Et moi qui n'arrivais même pas à dire ma décision. C'était trop difficile de faire sortir les mots, il fallait donc que je lui montre. Je me relevai et je le vis s'assoir dans son lit pour me regarder avec une appréhension qui me serra les tripes. Je le contemplai et mon être s'enflamma.

_ Lève-toi.

Je disais ça sans conviction tout en tendant ma main dans sa direction. Mon cœur battait à un rythme affolant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer. Stiles paru ahuri par mes mots, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et j'ignorais comment le rassurer alors que j'étais moi-même dans l'indistinct de mes sentiments. Je déglutis et pris sur moi pour être plus franc lorsque je réitérai mes propos. Cette fois-ci, je vis la peur naître dans les prunelles de mon adolescent et je me détestai de lui évoquer ça alors que je voulais lui faire plaisir. Il me tendit timidement sa menotte et je crois avoir expiré de soulagement quand je sentis sa paume dans la mienne. C'est ainsi que je le conduisis dans ma chambre. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il se laissa mener là où je voulais aller et lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, je lâchai sa main pour clore la porte. Hagard, il me regardait sans oser croire à ce que j'étais en train de faire et je ne savais pas comment le rasséréner.

_ Retire ton vêtement.

Ce fut les seuls mots que je réussi à lui dire et mon ton n'exprimait en rien l'excitation que je ressenti à les dire. J'étais fébrile comme jamais, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un novice. La seule chose qui me permit de rester calme fut de bouger pour commencer à me déshabiller. J'espérai ardemment qu'il comprenne qu'il avait gagné. Pourtant, il resta planté là, à me regarder retirer ma chemise, saisi d'étonnement. Je me séparai dans la foulé de mon jean et de mon boxer, le posant sur le fauteuil à côté de l'armoire. Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas, figé dans la contemplation de mon corps.

_ Tu ne veux plus ?

L'angoisse me tenailla alors que j'exprimai ce doute et je le vis alors hocher positivement du chef. Un soulagement indécent se répandit dans mes membres. J'étais nu devant lui et c'est sans regarder ses mouvements qu'il s'empressa d'adopter la même condition que moi. Mon palpitant partit en vrille. Mon adolescent avait murit. Des poils recouvraient ses parties intimes et ses muscles se dessinaient pour esquisser l'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir. La délicatesse de sa silhouette emporta mon imagination et à la vue de sa queue raidie, je me senti essoufflé de désir. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par la masculinité, mais Stiles me chamboulait comme personne.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

Il était intimidé, mais je voyais la joie se dessiner dans l'éclat de ses yeux avides. Je revins sur terre, perturbé de passion. Je ne savais plus. J'avais envie de le toucher, je voulais… j'étais paumé dans des espoirs que je ne comprenais pas encore. Il fallait que je vive Stiles, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle mon cœur battait encore. Il voulait entendre des raisons, je devais les dire. J'étais à lui, le choix de ma vie était entre ses mains et mon unique vœu était qu'il s'en saisisse avec toute sa folle jeunesse. Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à comment les tourner.

_ J'ai plus d'autres choix. Je suis coupable de penser à toi ainsi, mais en me volant mes rêves tu as fait ce que je voulais. Autant que je sois coupable en faisant enfin ce que tu souhaites. J'ai bu toute la bouteille de whisky, j'ai pleuré, mais ça n'efface pas ce que je ressens. Je te veux aussi et j'arrive pas à ne pas y penser, ça marche pas. Tu m'as complètement retourné l'esprit . Je comprends pas ce qui nous arrive, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Si je continue de te regarder vivre de loin, sans oser te toucher, tu vas dériver, faire n'importe quoi et je peux pas l'accepter. Je t'aime trop pour te voir partir en vrille ou t'éloigner de moi. Alors nous voilà devant ce choix et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me battre contre toi. T'as gagné Stiles.

Je marchai nu jusqu'à mon lit, et contournai mon adolescent en inspirant son odeur. Je m'assis sur le rebord du matelas et observai Stiles, avec toute l'admiration don j'étais capable. Il était tellement beau. Je m'allongeai devant lui et attendis qu'il se décide à me rejoindre. J'étais en vrac tant j'étais excité et avais peur à la fois. J'allais franchir l'ultime frontière avec mon fils et j'étais groggy d'espoir.

Il est venu contre moi et j'ai redécouvert sa merveilleuse tendresse qui m'avait tant manqué. J'eus l'impression de revivre. Comment il était possible qu'il soit capable d'un tel miracle ? Stiles savait donner sa chaleur avec tellement de dévouement, son corps entier était l'expression magique de sa générosité et chaque touché, chaque geste qu'il avait pour moi était simplement transcendant. Personne ne m'a fait l'amour comme lui, personne. Armée de sa seule candeur, il m'a emporté vers les chemins de joie de mon cœur sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Il m'a fait découvrir qu'un baiser pouvait contenir le paradis et tant d'autres aveux merveilleux. Il m'a rendu vivant, présent, important, décuplant tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ?

Ce jour-là, il me confia le soin d'éduquer son corps au sexe et c'est pourtant lui qui m'a appris qu'on pouvait toucher une âme pour la guérir d'amour. J'étais novice avec les hommes, mais je voulais que tout soit bon pour lui, tout. J'ai pris soin de son être, et en retour, il m'a offert l'incroyable. Quand il prononça mon nom dans ses brumeux murmures de plaisir, c'était si beau. Il était tellement délicat, attentionné, vrai. J'ai fait l'amour avec lui et j'ai compris qu'on pouvait dépasser l'imaginable, qu'on pouvait atteindre des dimensions inaccessibles, en acceptant l'inévitable. Nous étions voués l'un à l'autre, c'était évident. Ce qui se passa entre nous dans mes draps, ce fut une révolution, une transfiguration.

C'est ainsi que nous devinrent des amants et tout changea pour nous. Mon adolescent retrouva toute sa fougue et de mon côté, je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu envie d'exister comme ça. Je faisais tout ce que qu'il désirait, je lui appartenais. Aux yeux des autres, j'étais un père célibataire qui s'en sortait, un shérif désireux d'appliquer la loi, mais en vérité, j'étais l'envie de vivre de Stiles, j'étais ses soupirs, ses rires. J'étais ses angoisses quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, ses larmes quand il était perdu, ses doutes qui l'obligeaient à mûrir. J'étais son plaisir quand il souhaitait s'évader, sa douceur quand il avait peur de dormir.

J'étais sous son emprise et c'était la seule chose qui me permettait d'accepter ce que je faisais. Quand je pensais à Claudia, j'étais mal à l'idée qu'elle puisse nous voir de là où elle était, mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce que je partageais avec Stiles. Il était le cadeau de survie qu'elle m'avait laissé alors qu'elle m'abandonnait pour s'éteindre précocement. Plus qu'une extension de ses souvenir, notre fils était également tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu devenir. Il y avait en lui cette folie douce qui le poussait à tout faire pour nous sauver et sa foi était inébranlable.

Ça a duré deux ans, et un jour, j'ai senti qu'il se produisait un changement que je refusais sans même en connaître la nature. Il a voulu préparé un repas et invité Lydia Martin à la maison ainsi que sa mère. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais au cours de la soirée, je me rendis compte que mon fils était en train d'essayer de créer quelque chose entre nos deux familles. J'eux d'abord mal, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il prépare le terrain de notre séparation future. Et pourtant, je lui avais remis les clefs de mes choix. Il était impensable que je les lui reprenne sans bafouer l'authenticité qui avait guidé notre union charnelle. J'ai donc une fois de plus, céder à ses attentes.

Stiles venait de moins en moins souvent me rejoindre la nuit, et c'était quelque chose qui me blessait. Mais, je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux, j'avais déjà obtenu de lui tellement plus que ce qui était admissible. Il m'arriva de pleurer en secret durant cette période où je dû me faire à l'idée que ce que nous avions lui et moi n'était pas destiné à durer. C'était tellement difficile d'admettre et quand nous nous retrouvions pour partager nos plaisirs interdits, je m'accrochais à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il a été d'une délicatesse remarquable, il ne m'a jamais brusqué.

Ainsi, je compris que mon fils était en train de me choisir une future compagne pour s'autoriser le droit à chercher son compagnon. Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait arrêté son choix sur Nathalie m'apparurent évidentes et sans qu'il ne me demande de tenter quoi que ce soit, je me laissai charmer par cette femme qu'il avait estimé digne de moi. En réalité, elle m'était supérieure sur tous les plans. Son intelligence était aiguisée et son humour décapant. Je ne crois pas que Claudia m'ait fait rire comme le fit Nathalie. Sa subtilité était envoûtante et je prenais le cadeau de mon fils comme l'ouverture d'un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Au fond de moi, je savais que personne ne pourrait remplacer le vide laissé par Stiles, mais pour lui, j'étais prêt à tout encaisser. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. La douleur n'était pas aussi vive que je l'imaginais quand j'avais saisi les intentions de mon garnement. En fait, j'étais juste frustré à l'idée que lui et moi ne partagerions plus ses instants débridés. Mon corps ne vibrerait plus sous ses divines caresses et je savais que personne ne parviendrait à éveiller ne serait-ce que l'écho des douceurs qu'il savait prodiguer. Il fallut que me fasse une raison.

Ce qui fut plus difficile à avaler, c'est quand Stiles vint me présenter Derek Hale, l'homme à cause duquel il ne se passait plus rien entre nous. Je me suis efforcé d'être accueillant, de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais été remplacé. Au départ, je cru qu'à cause de moi, mon fils tombait amoureux du malheur des hommes et se faisait une mission de les éclairer de sa tendresse. Pourtant, à force de le voir agir avec son compagnon, je fini par comprendre que ce qu'il vivait avec Derek, c'était totalement différent de ce que nous avions vécu ensemble et bizarrement ce constat m'apaisa.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai cinquante ans. Après huit ans de liaison, je me suis marié l'année dernière avec Nathalie et je me sens autant heureux qu'on peut l'être quand on refait sa vie avec quelqu'un. En ce qui concerne ma relation avec mon fils, personne ne saura jamais ce que nous avons échangé, personne ne pourra comprendre la profondeur des liens qui nous unissent, personne ne détruira le secret de nos plaisirs coupables, de notre amour défendu. Même si c'est du passé, cela nous appartient à nous seuls et quelques fois, quand nous sommes seuls, nos baisers ne sont pas ceux d'un père à son fils, même si ça ne va jamais plus loin.

 **FIN**


End file.
